Mobile communication devices connect to an access network via a base station. A base station may include a radio frequency (RF) transceiver or a Radio Access Network (RAN) configured to receive wireless signals from a mobile communication device and to transmit wireless signals to the mobile communication device. The mobile communication devices collect signal strength measurements from base station signals and RANs, such as a downlink Reference Signal Receive Power (RSRP) measurements, which may be used for cell selection, reselection, and handover procedures. Network service providers may seek to maximize the value of base stations and other network components by optimizing use of existing RF resources, such as base station components.